Witch Spring 3/Spells
A list of Spells Eirudy can learn in Witch Spring 3. Overview There are two categories of magic circles: Main Magic Circles (determines the spell's element and strength) and Supportive Magic Circles (Booster and Focus, which modify spell strength and MP cost). Within the Main Magic Circle category are five types: Fire, Ice, Light(ning), Cure, and Neutral Attack. A spell's strength is determined by its Effectiveness (base power) + #Power% of MAG (% of MAG added to Effectiveness). This can be further affected by Booster Magic Circles, the spell slot it is equipped in, equipment effects, and the time of day. All spells have an innate Mana Cost, which is affected by several factors: Booster Magic Circles, Focus Magic Circles, and the spell slot it's equipped in. Most spells (besides Ecarr Vertel) are learned by raising Magic Research level (via Training) to unlock their recipes, then crafting them. Spells can be set through the Magic Book in the Marionette House. Damage Formula The full damage formula is as follows: : (Power+#Power%×MAG)×Bonus×Slot×Bonus×[Tendency Bonus] A spell's listed Damage and Mana Usage already include bonuses from spell slot, Booster/Focus Magic Circles, and equips. Note: In the English version of the game, there is a bug where #Power%×MAG is literally listed that way in spell descriptions, instead of inserting the percentage value. This error does not occur in other language versions. Notes *The 3 spell slots have the following effects: **Main Slot: Spell is 10% more effective **Secondary Slot: Spell is 5% more effective, uses 7% less MP **Support Slot: Uses 15% less MP *Unlike previous games where Booster and Focus Magic Circles had to be crafted multiple times, they only need to be crafted once in WS3. *It is possible to craft the same spell multiple times, but doing so has no effect. Fire Magic Fire magic inflicts Burn damage (damage-over-time) proportional to Eirudy's MAG. Burn is also inflicted by Red Dryad Wand. 3-Sphere Flame Pillar MC A basic flame magic that summons a pillar of fire on a designated spot. * Strength: 35 + 110% MAG * Cost: 10 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.1) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Red Salamander Pearl ×5, Dried Leaf ×5, Sparkling Yellow Stone Powder ×1 5-Sphere Spot Explosion MC High-level flame Magic where 5 spots explode randomly. (Range: 3) * Strength: 500 + 450% MAG * Cost: 120 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.4) ** Materials: Greater Magic Slab ×1, Lavarock Horn ×2, Dark Magic Stone ×2 7-Sphere Lavalord's Heart Top-level flame magic where you summon Lavalord's heart to create multiple huge explosions. * Strength: 950 + 740% MAG * Cost: 400 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.7) ** Materials: Best Magic Slab ×1, Heart of Lavalord ×1, Basalt Stone ×1. Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Ice Magic Ice magic has the lowest MAG multiplier of the magic types, but also consumes the least MP and inflicts Freeze on the target, slowing them down and letting Eirudy's turn come faster. It also provides the strongest boost to Magic Shield. 4-Pillar Ice Prison MC An ice magic where 4 pillars made out of ice is summoned. (Range: 2) * Strength: 125 + 180% MAG * Cost: 32 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.2) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Brilliant Ice ×3, Cold Rock ×3 5-Pillar Ice Shard Rain MC High-level ice magic where it tains ice shards towards the enemy. (Range: 3) * Strength: 400 + 400% MAG * Cost: 80 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.5) ** Materials: Greater Magic Slab ×1, Brilliant Ice ×5, Schwitz's Arm ×1 7-Pillar Crevasse Hand Top-level ice magic that summons Crevasse's gigantic hand. * Strength: 840 + 680% MAG * Cost: 250 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.7) ** Materials: Best Magic Slab ×1, Crevasse Hand ×1, Schwitz's Arm ×1, Cold Rock ×5 Lightning Magic Lightning magic has the strongest MAG multiplier of the elemental magic types and will inflict Stun on the target after enough casts. However, multiple uses of its spells in a single battle will increase its already-high MP consumption, and it provides the least effective Magic Shield. Stage-4 Thunderbolt Rain MC Intermediate level lightning magic that pours a large amount of lightning to the ground. (Range: 2) * Strength: 150 + 250% MAG * Cost: 60 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.3) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Rectbee's Stinger ×2, Dark Magic Stone ×1 Stage-5 Thunderbolt MC High-level lightning magic that gathers electric energy generated at 5 different points to a single point, afflicting a big damage to the enemy. (Range: 3) * Strength: 650 + 600% MAG * Cost: 250 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.6) ** Materials: Greater Magic Slab ×1, Rectbee's Stinger ×5, Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Stage-7 Lightnoceros Step Top-level lightning magic where you make Lightnoceros dash towards enemy to cast a huge explosion. * Strength: 1020 + 880% MAG * Cost: 600 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.7) ** Materials: Best Magic Slab ×1, Lightnoceros Horn ×1, Rectbee's Stinger ×5 Cure Magic Healing MC * Strength: 50 + % MAG * Cost: 15 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.2) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Lizard Tail ×2, Mistyleaf ×1 Greater Healing MC * Strength: 135 + % MAG * Cost: 40 MP * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.5) ** Materials: Greater Magic Slab ×1, Mistyleaf Bunch ×2, Spirit Woodpiece ×1 Neutral Attack Magic Ecarr Vertel A magic where you pour all your mind and physical energy. Its damage is going to be proportional to your HP, MP, and Magic Power. * Strength: HP + MP + MAG * Cost: All HP/MP * Obtain: "Trial of Patience" sidequest Booster Magic Lesser Boost MC * Effect: Damage×120%, +5 Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.1) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Red Salamander Pearl ×3, Sparkling Yellow Stone Powder ×2 Normal Boost MC * Effect: Damage×140%, +11 Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.4) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Sparkling Yellow Stone Powder ×3, Dark Magic Stone ×1 Greater Boost MC * Effect: Damage×160%, +52 Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.6) ** Materials: Best Magic Slab ×1, Basalt Stone ×1, Sparkling Yellow Stone Powder ×5 Focus Magic Lesser Focus MC * Effect: -20% Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.1) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Froggy Pearl ×3 Normal Focus MC * Effect: -30% Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.3) ** Materials: Magic Slab ×1, Froggy Pearl ×3, Mistyleaf ×5 Greater Focus MC * Effect: -45% Mana Cost * Obtain: Crafting (Magic Research Lv.5) ** Materials: Best Magic Slab ×1, Spirit Woodpiece ×1, Small Purified Magic Stone ×3 Category:WS3 Guides